noise
by oh how beauty burns
Summary: “Maybe its the men in white coming to get him,“ Marluxia said.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for the heck of it. I'm also really bored.

XXXXXXX

**2:00 AM**

The white halls of Castle Oblivion were silent.

Larxene fell asleep on the couch.

Trying to get to her, Marluxia had put a blanket over Larxene.

Demyx fell asleep in the kitchen, from the cause of too much candy.

_Clunk, clunk_

_Crash, crash_

_Boom, Boom_

"eep!" Demyx jumped up from his sleep. He scanned his surroundings. "What was that?"

_CRASH!_

Demyx jumped, "Axeeeeel!" He ran into The Flurry of Dancing Flames' room.

"Axel!"

Axel was wrapped around his blanket, sleeping peacefully.

"AXEL!" Demyx screamed, firing a blast of water at him.

The pyro rolled out of bed.

"Demyx!" He screamed.

"Axel!" Demyx screamed.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled out of annoyance.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled back.

"Enough already! This isn't a freaking game!" Axel barked.

"Okay...sorry..." Demyx said. "I heard a noise in the kitchen..."

"Maybe it's the men in white coming to get you," Axel said.

"The dusks?" Demyx asked.

"No, the dusks are silver, right?" Axel asked.

"I don't know..." Demyx said.

The two began to think.

Marluxia stomped into the room.

"Whats with the yelling?" He asked.

"Hey Marly," Demyx said.

"Marluxia, is the dusks silver or white?" Axel asked.

"Neither." Marluxia replied. "They're a platinum color."

"Ooh..." Demyx and Axel said.

"Anyways," Axel said. "Demyx thinks he heard something..."

"Maybe its the men in white coming to get him," Marluxia said.

"Thats the exact same thing I said." Axel said. "Thats how the dusk subject came up."

"Oh," Marluxia said.

"ENOUGH!" Demyx yelled. "Now..." He said, quieting down. "To my problem..." He grabbed Marluxia and Axel by the wrists, dragging them into the kitchen. "Okay, well I fell asleep in the kitchen, right?"

"Right."

"Then I heard, CRASH, CRASH, ZOOM, ZOOM, CLUNK, CLUNK, BOOOOOOOOOM!" Demyx said.

"Okay..." Marluxia said, rolling his eyes along with Axel.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"Ahh!" The three screamed.

"What the HELL was that?" Marluxia asked.

"THATS THE SOUND I'VE BEEN HEARING!" Demyx yelled.

Larxene came into the room. "Whats all the screaming about!" She growled.

"I don't know..." Demyx said, gulping.

The lights began to flicker.

"Ahh!" Demyx yelled.

"Marluxia just forgot to pay the light bill," Axel said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah..." Marluxia with a quick nod.

"Suuree..." Demyx said.

_Clunk, clunk_

A person just walked in.

"Who is it?" Demyx whispered.

"I don't know..." Marluxia whispered back.

The man was whistling...IT WAS EVIL I TELL YOU! Well, yeah, it sounded creepy. 0o To these idiots anyways -points at Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and Demyx-

_Oooo...Who is the unknown person? Find out next time on this random fic. 0-_

No flames pwease.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evil killer man!" Demyx screamed, pointing at the unknown.

Axel made a small fireball in his hand to see who it was.

"Demyx you idiot, it's me, Zexion."

"Oh," Demyx said."Hi."

"Whats all the screaming about?" Zexion asked.

"Demyx heard some noises." Marluxia replied to Zexion.

"But he isn't kidding! We just heard them!" Axel said.

"Okay..." Zexion said.

CRASH!

"Ahh!" They screamed.

"What the crap was that?" Zexion asked.

"Thats what we're trying to figure out!" Axel retorted.

Vexen rubbed his eyes, walking in. "Whats all the screaming about?" He asked with a yawn.

"There's a monster in Castle Oblivion." Demyx said.

"Oh." Vexen replied.

"We...just heard some noises." Zexion said. "Wait, Vexen, why are you wearing PINK pajamas?"

"What? I am! I want my old PURPLE pajamas back!"

Sara: No. BACK TO THE FANFICTION!

"Now!" Vexen yelled.

Sara: fine, -makes Vexen's PJ's purple, with evil bunny rabbit's of doom-

"Grr..." Vexen growled.

"Anyways, back to the fanfiction." Axel growled.

"What kind of noises?" Vexen asked. "It couldn't be Larxene yelling Marluxia's name," He said sarcastically with a smirk, jerking a thumb to Larxene and Marluxia.

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "I don't like Marluxia you nitwit!" She hollered, shocking Vexen.

Vexen jumped.

"Whatever, atleast my PJ's aren't purple with rabits on them." Marluxia snarled to Vexen.

Boooooooom! Craaaaaash! Zooooom! Clunk, clunk, CRASH!

"Ahhhh!" The teens, and adult, jumped

Larxene was clinging to Marluxia's arm.

Vexen smirked. "Ha, haaaa."

"Shut up," Larxene retorted.

"Okay, so someone HAS to be making those noises..." Demyx said. "So someone here, HAS to be a murderer."

"Nobody got killed." Axel said.

"Like, duh." Larxene said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make things creepy!" Demyx snapped. "So...which one is it?"

They all gave each other curious glances.

"I vote Axel!" Larxene said.

"Me too," Demyx said.

"Me three," Zexion said.

"Me...four..." Vexen said.

"Me...err...five..." Marluxia said.

"I'm here? How am I causing those noises!" Axel said.

"Stop trying to hide it, pyro!" Demyx yelled, pointing a finger at Axel in.

"Get 'im!" Demyx said.

Everyone stood still.

"I said, get him!" Demyx repeated louder.

Everyone remained in they're places.

"What's wrong with you people? I'm trying to accuse Axel of something! You all just ruined the moment!" Demyx whined.

_Is Axel really causing those noises?...wait til the next chapter and find out,._


	3. Chapter 3

Craaaaaaaash!

"Okay! Demyx! How am I making those noises if I'm right here?" Axel retorted.

"I don't know!" Demyx whined.

"There must be a solution to this." Vexen sighed.

"I say we should look outside the castle." Marluxia said.

"I agree with flower-boy," Larxene said with a nod, recieving a angry look from Marluxia.

"You're lucky I'm plotting against the Organization with you..." Marluxia mumbled.

"What was that Marluxia?" Vexen asked.

"Nothing..."

So they went outside the castle.

"Stupid rain." Larxene grumbled.

Crrrrraaash!

"Ah!" They screamed, all clinging to each other.

"Heeeey! It's a kitty cat!" Demyx said with a grin, picking up the gray kitty. "It was just knocking down stuff. Awwwww!"

"Wait, how'd that...thing...get into the World that Never was?" Larxene asked. "The only way you can get here is through a portal."

"I dunno..." Demyx said, huggling the kitty. "Can we keep it? We can't just leave it out in the dark realm! Well, the outside of the dark realm! I'll take care of it! I promise!"

"Fine. But it sleeps in your room." Axel said.

"Yes!" Demyx said, running inside the castle with the kitty in his arms.

Now everyone went to sleep.

Wait! It's not over yet.

BOOOOOM!.

Larxene rolled out of bed.

"Oof! I thought we took care of those stupid noises!" She groaned, getting up into Demyx's room. "Demyx!"

Demyx laid in his bed with that cat. "Larxene! Stop hitting me with that baseball bat!"

"Demyx!"

"Stop!"

"Demyx!"

"Ow!"

"Demyx!"

"Stop it damn it!"

"Demyx!" She screamed, throwing a kunai at his arm.

"Owwww!" Demyx yelled, holding his arm rolling out of bed. "Ow! Woman! Couldn't you of woke me up with a gently shake? Must it always be pain with you?" He asked, taking the kunai out of his arm.

"You didn't wake up you moron!" Larxene snapped.

Demyx shook his head at Larxene. "What do you want?"

"I heard a 'boom' sound." She said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure sure?"

"Yeees."

"Postive?"

"Yes!"

"Are you reeeeeaaaaaaally sure?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"But we found out it was a kitty..." Demyx whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh well, I guess it wasn't all the cat." Larxene groaned.

---

Oh! When will this story end? Yes, to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww! we'll NEVER sleep!" Demyx whined. "Can we figure out tommorrow? Please?"

"No." Larxene said, dragging Demyx into the hall. "You go get Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, and Zexion."

"Thats everyone!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Go!" Larxene pushed Demyx torwards Axel's room.

Demyx came in, shaking Axel.

"Axel, wake up!"

Axel mumbled something. "I'm so glad they killed Demyx..."

"Axel! Wake up!"

"Lets throw a party..." Axel said.

"Axel! Wake up!"

"Larxene..." Axel laughed in his sleep.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, causing Zexion to walk in the room.

"Whats with all the racket?" He yawned.

"Yeah..." Axel yawned.

"Larxene says she heard noises." Demyx said, rubbing his eyes.

"Zexion. Go wake up Marly. Axel. Go wake up Vexen. I'm going to sleep." Demyx said.

"Hell no!" Axel and Zexion said.

"We want to sleep." Zexion growled.

"So do I. But we can't sleep if they're loud noises." Demyx said.

Axel and Zexion groaned.

Zexion walked to Marluxia's room as Axel walked to Vexen's room.

"Kitty!" Demyx exclaimed, running to his room. He came back in the hall holding his 'kitty' in his arms. "Hmm...we need an name for you. You're a...girl? hmm...Violet! Aww!"

'Violet' let out a small 'mew'

"So..cute..." Demyx said.

"Demyx, shut up." Larxene said.

Marluxia and Vexen walked in, rubbing they're eyes.

"I hate my life..." They both groaned.

"I agree," Axel and Larxene agreed.

Violet agreed by meowing.

I never knew a cat could understand what a human, err, nobody was saying.

"Where should we start looking?" Demyx asked.

"Our bedrooms." Everyone expect Demyx, and Violet of course said.

"You're not going back to sleep. If I have to stay up, you have to stay up." Demyx said.

Zexion sighed. "Maybe the kitchen...?" He suggested.

"Okay." Demyx said, walking to the kitchen followed by everybody else.

---

Ugh, I feel tired like them. More later. .


End file.
